


Let Him In

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Clint and Scott [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has to break through Scott's defenses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him In

"No."

"Scott—"

"I said no Clint." At seeing Clint's wounded expression, Scott continued softer. "Listen, you're a nice guy and I find you very attractive."

"They why?" Clint broke in. "I like you so much."

Scott looked down. "You know about my ex-boyfriend. I don't want to get hurt again."

Clint's arms carefully encircled Scott's slim waist, trying to show he meant no harm. "If you're always afraid you'll get hurt, you'll never find someone. You'll grow old alone. Then what? Why not say yes to someone who knows you well and already is a friend, someone you've trusted for years?" He paused. "I have an invested interest in not hurting you, because if I do, I lose a friend as well as a boyfriend."

"Clint—"

Scot was interrupted when Clint gently claimed his lips. Clint was so careful that Scott couldn't help but shiver.

When Clint pulled back, his smile was as soft as the kiss. "If you can honestly tell me you felt nothing, I'll back down right now, never talk about my feelings for you again."

Scott opened his mouth, but knew he couldn't comply.

Clint grinned when he got the silence that he had been expecting. "Give me a chance. Let me prove you're worth loving."

Scott searched Clint's eyes, looking for any signs of deception and couldn't find any. He took a breath and gave in, pulling Clint to him and letting their lips touch.

It wasn't going to be easy, but Clint had won. Scott would give a relationship a chance; he'd let Clint in.

Scott smiled and the wall between them crumbled.


End file.
